Sólo por un segundo
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: "Basto solo una noche para encantarme con su belleza y toda una vida para apreciar su compañía..." TRADUCCIÓN
1. Prologo

**Bienvenidos a esta hermosa historia**

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco es de Rodrigo Reis, solo me adjudico la traducción**

* * *

**Sólo por un segundo**

**Prólogo.**

La noche fría me causaba escalofríos, aunque estaba usando un abrigo muy grueso. El viento helado lanzaba finas gotas de lluvia sobre el parabrisas cuando me dirigía hacia el nuevo bar que era inaugurado en la ciudad. En la radio, un rock antiguo susurraba mientras en mi mente vagaban los acordes que en cuestión de minutos salían de mis dedos. En mi viaje, la guitarra que por tantos años me acompañó, reposaba tranquilamente. No sabía qué esperar, o por quién esperar. Mis cabellos desgreñados caían sobre mi ojo, provocando una irritante comezón en mi rostro. Los dedos congelados tamborileaban en el volante mientras mi mente alimentaba a mi corazón con falsas esperanzas

—Seguro, Jasper Hale. Eres un soltero en decadencia que toca en la noche, ¿qué más quieres?

Sí, eso era lo que pensaba hasta que me subía a aquel escenario y finalmente sanaba aquella latente ansiedad que burbujeaba en la boca de mi estómago. Era como si estuviera esperándola sin saber aún de su existencia.

* * *

**BR Ariana Mendoza**

**Gracias Ari por ayudarme a corregir :D te amu**

* * *

**Gracias a Rodrigo Reis por aprobar traducir esta hermosa historia**

* * *

**Y bien ahora díganme que les pareció, es una historia corta así que subiré un capitulo o dos por semana, todo depende de sus reacciones :D; espero la disfruten tanto o mas que yo :D**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	2. El Show

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco es de Rodrigo Reis, solo me adjudico la traducción**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – El show.**

El viento hiriente sopló en mi rostro, congelando las gotas de sudor que la ansiedad insistía en producir. Me abracé a mí mismo en un intento de entrar en calor; el frio realmente me estaba incomodando. Ajusté la correa de mi guitarra y la colgué sobre mi hombro, caminé hacia la entrada que era vigilada por guardias de seguridad perfectamente vestidos de negro. Una sonrisa amable surcó mis labios cuando me di cuenta que mi identificación estaba en la mesilla de noche de mi habitación al otro lado de la ciudad.

—Lo pueden dejar entrar —Jonathan habló por detrás de la pared.

Respiré profundo, sintiendo cómo mi nariz quemaba cuando el aire gélido entraba en mi cuerpo. Me hicieron un espacio entre ellos y me apreté para poder pasar. Jonathan, el dueño del bar, me esperaba en la puerta con una gran sonrisa ambiciosa. Claro que eso lo causaba mi nombre, que podía conseguir llenar por completo el lugar, valía la pena cualquier sacrificio y simpatía.

Confieso que siempre percibí la falsedad en las personas, era sencillo sentir cuando uno era realmente querido. Lo que no ocurrió en ese momento, sin embargo, fue tan fácil saludar así. Saludé con la misma excesiva cordialidad.

—Hoy el sitio está lleno, ¿no, señor Hale?

Por favor, solo tenía veintidós años. ¿Y él? ¿Unos cincuenta y tres? Céntrate Jasper, tú necesitas de ese show así como él necesita de ti. Al mirar a las personas sentadas en la parte delantera del escenario, un estremecimiento recorrió mi columna. La garganta seca me estaba incomodando, admito, seguiría sobrio hasta el final de la noche. Era lo que me obligaba a creer, reí.

—Usted entra en quince minutos, Hale. Prepárese.

Recuerdo que en ese momento apenas asentí con la cabeza. Jonathan estaba viniendo de cinco en cinco minutos, a recordarme que subiría al escenario. Eso me estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso, mas esa era mi oportunidad, ¿verdad?

Una copa de whisky irlandés esperaba en una mesa próxima a la cortina, tragué en seco. No era un alcohólico, ahora no necesitaba de eso. Era solo sed. Sí, sed. Sonreí aliviado. Me volteé de un solo golpe y abrí la cortina, encontrándome con varios rostros pálidos y mejillas sonrosadas mirándome a la cara.

Un chico rubio estaba sobre el escenario. Los cabellos desgreñados cayendo sobre sus ojos y la camisa arrugada atrapada de forma irregular dentro de sus pantalones oscuros. La guitarra ya estaba en mi regazo cuando ella entró, haciendo sonar la campana de la entrada junto con los primeros acordes de mi instrumento.

Cuando las notas llenaron el lugar por completo, ella caminó hasta la barra pidiendo una cerveza. Mis ojos estaban fijos en su silueta pequeña. Su rostro delicado contrastaba a la perfección con el lápiz labial rojo oscuro que daba a sus labios rellenos un tono escarlata asemejado a la sangre.

* * *

**BR Ariana Mendoza**

**Gracias Ari por tu ayuda ;) besitos**

* * *

**Gracias Rodrigo Reis por permitir traducir esta historia**

* * *

**¿Que le pareció? ¿Lo disfrutaron tanto como yo? O creo que más :D déjenme sus comentarios **

**Gracias por dejarme sus reviews, favoritos y alertas**

**Nos leemos pronto **

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	3. Las Miradas

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco es de Rodrigo Reis, solo me adjudico la traducción**

**¡DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Las miradas.**

Mi mirada estaba presa de su rostro pálido que miraba la lluvia fina que caía afuera. Su semblante distraído me irritó profundamente. Tan ajena a todo. Sus dedos, con uñas del mismo tono del lápiz labial, jugaban con la boca sudada del vaso de cerveza.

¿Por cuánto tiempo mis dedos vagaron por aquellas cuerdas y en mi garganta estaba aquella letra que no lograba decir? Sin embargo, podría describir con total perfección cada pasada de su lengua por sus labios voluminosos. Cada vez que se ordenaba los cabellos cortos y también erizados.

Cuando la última nota hizo eco en el lugar, sus ojos verdes se encontraron conmigo. En ese momento sentí que mi cuerpo se estremecía; tanta intensidad, inocencia y seducción. Eso era lo que querías, ¿no, Jasper? Ahora su atención es tuya.

Con voz baja y concentrada, logré pronunciar por el micrófono que haría un intervalo de veinte minutos, quería escuchar su voz. Sí, su voz. La recuerdo hasta ahora cómo sonó cuando descendí del escenario y caminé en su dirección a la mesa más distante. Su mirada penetrante pendiente de cada paso, cada movimiento de mi cuerpo. Un miedo estaba presente en mis venas, y por poco me desvío del camino hacia la puerta. Continué firme, confiado.

Y agradecí no haberme arrepentido.

—Te demoraste —su voz suave cantó a mi oído cuando tomé su mano y la llevé a mi boca.

Quería sentir la calidez de su piel pálida en mis labios, y la esencia de su cuerpo, inhalando el aire que entraba por mis pulmones.

—Perdóneme —sonreí mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Ella apenas sonrió. Recuerdo que me quedé atónito con tanta delicadeza. Empujé saliva a mi garganta, obligándola a pasar por el camino seco.

* * *

**BR Ariana Mendoza**

**Gracias mi Ari ^^ Te Adoro**

* * *

**Gracias Rodrigo Reis por permitirme traducir esta historia**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿No fue hermoso el encuentro? :3 **

**Bueno les informo que los capis son cortos por lo tanto subiré dos veces a la semana los lunes y los viernes :D **

**Gracias por leer, por sus Favoritos, reviews y alertas son un gran incentivo **

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	4. Un Beso

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco es de Rodrigo Reis, solo me adjudico la traducción**

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Un beso.**

Fui obligado a regresar al escenario después de los veinte minutos prometidos. Sus manos gélidas pasaron por mi nuca, llevándome cerca de su rostro, nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban de forma urgente. Su aliento dulce estaba en mi lengua, haciendo que mi cabeza diera vueltas. Maravilloso.

Su nariz pequeña y afilada rozó la piel de mi mejilla, quemándome como brasa. Sus labios entreabiertos estaban deseosos de más, invitándome a más, seduciéndome a más.

—Ve —su voz tarareó cerca del lóbulo de mi oreja—. Te estaré esperando —sonrió.

¿Cómo podía ser tan rápida? Ok, estaba babeando. Las puntas de mis dedos tuvieron el privilegio de sentir un roce aterciopelado de su boca.

— ¡Anda! —sonrió nuevamente.

Coloqué mis labios sobre los suyos, como un adolescente bobo en su primer beso. Su sabor, ¿cómo describirlo? Una mezcla del amargo de la cerveza con el dulce sabor a cereza de su lápiz labial; la boca se me hizo agua. Sí, cómo quería sentirla.

— ¿Jasper, qué haces? —Jonathan gritó detrás de mí.

Por poco le digo que se vaya a la mierda y me levantaba llevándola conmigo puerta afuera. Al contrario, ella unió nuevamente nuestros labios, me pidió que me fuera y dijo que ella estaría ahí hasta que terminara.

Lo que me pedía ella ahora era algo inhumano. No conseguía separar mis labios de su boca. Su beso ahora se convertía en una necesidad.

—Pronto —ella rio, separando nuevamente nuestros labios.

Me levanté de la mesa y regresé al escenario, colocando mi guitarra.

—Bien —me acerqué al micrófono—, la siguiente canción de la noche es "Delicate", espero les guste.

Mi mirada estaba fija en su rostro de porcelana. Tan bella, tan delicada. Pronto, las notas que salían de mi guitarra hacían eco en el ambiente, animando a las personas que me miraban.

* * *

**BR Ariana Mendoza**

**Gracias Ari eres la mejor :3 Te Amito**

* * *

**Gracias Rodrigo Reis por permitirme traducir esta historia**

* * *

**Dios, ame la posesividad tan prematura de Jazz y ¿ustedes? ¿Qué opinan? :3**

**Gracias por leer, por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews, son un incentivo muy importante :D**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	5. Deseo

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco es de Rodrigo Reis, solo me adjudico la traducción**

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Deseo.**

_Delicate – Damien Rice_

_"We might kiss when we are alone_

_When nobody's watching_

(Nos podemos besar cuando estemos solos

Cuando nadie esté mirando)

_We might take it home_

_We might make out when nobody's there_

(Podemos ir a casa

Podemos hacer el amor cuando no haya nadie)

_It's not that we're scared_

_It's just that it's delicate_

(No es que tengamos miedo

Es que simplemente esto es delicado)

_So why do you fill my sorrow_

_With the words you've borrowed_

_From the only place you've known_

(Entonces, ¿por qué me llenas de tristeza

con palabras que pediste prestadas

del lugar que he conocido?)

_And why do you sing Hallelujah_

_If it means nothing to you_

_Why do you sing with me at all?_

(Y por qué cantas aleluya

¿Esto no significa nada para ti?

¿Por qué entonces no cantas conmigo?)

Estaba dichoso de cómo aquella canción expresaba perfectamente lo que quería en ese momento. Quería llevarla a mi apartamento ubicado al otro lado de la ciudad y pasar la noche a su lado; probándola, sintiéndola, amándola. Ok, eso parecía un tanto pervertido, pero, ¿y qué? Reí.

* * *

**BR Ariana Mendoza**


	6. Desespero

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco es de Rodrigo Reis, solo me adjudico la traducción**

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Desespero.**

Canté algunas canciones más del repertorio que tenía preparado para aquella noche. Pearl Jam, Creed, 3 Doors Dawn, sin mencionar algunos clásicos como los Beatles, además de algunas canciones aleatorias.

Cuando bajé del escenario, varias de las personas que estaban acompañándome en el show se acercaron. Alguien estaba consiguiendo irritarme, me apartaba el culo mientras hacía algunos garabatos en la portada de algunos de los discos que había hecho algún tiempo atrás; en la portada destacaba la guitarra, si alguien la deseaba.

Por algún momento en que mis ojos se desviaron de ella, desapareció. Mi corazón se aceleró, buscándola, tratando de hacer a un lado a las personas que querían mi atención. Me estaba empezando a faltar absurdamente la respiración, me sentía mal con aquella falta. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, terminé con 'la noche de autógrafos' y salí del bar en su búsqueda.

"Te estaré esperando" —genial, ¡estoy aquí! ¿Dónde está ahora? —, pensé con un poco de rencor.

Miré hacia la barra en busca de su silueta delicada, y no se encontraba ahí. Fui hasta las mesas que estaban en otro lugar y tampoco la miré. Me di una patada mental por haberla perdido de esa forma. Tan rápida.

Me giré hacia el escenario, me despedí de Jonathan; pasé la mirada por mis hombros y me dirigí a la salida. Conseguí mirar de reojo a una mujer que sensualmente venía del baño. Giré la cabeza en ese mismo instante. Mi corazón palpitó vacilante y cambié de dirección. Mi zapato golpeaba contra la plataforma de madera que cortaba la corriente que iba en medio del salón. Entrar al baño de damas atrás de una mujer misteriosa era una buena alternativa.

— ¿Ya está pensando en otra? —Su voz la escuché muy cerca de mi oído. ¿De dónde venía?

Miré para mi lado izquierdo y estaba saliendo de la barra en donde se encontraba la caja registradora. Mis ojos corrían por su cuerpo, observando cada centímetro.

—Linda —susurré—, estaba tan preocupado —dije como un tonto.

— ¡Te vi! —comentó riendo.

Levanté una ceja ante esa declaración. ¿Ella estaba mirando cómo caminaba por todo el lugar como un bobo y no hizo nada?

— ¿Cuándo me vas a besar de nuevo? —Su aliento gélido golpeó mi rostro.

Parpadeé algunas veces, sintiendo mi espalda endurecerse. Me acerqué nuevamente, tocando sus labios con calma. Saboreando. Sonrió cuando mi lengua tocó sus labios pidiendo permiso. Sus manos pequeñas se hundieron en mi cabello y sentí cómo su cuerpo se pegaba completamente al mío. Tan pequeña, tan delicada, tan mía – eso sonaba tan bien a mis oídos.

* * *

**BR Ariana Mendoza**

**Gracias Ari por ayudarme a corregirlos :3 Te Amuuu**

* * *

**Gracias Rodrigo Reis por permitirme traducir esta historia :3**

* * *

**Aquí tienen, ¿Qué les pareció los capítulos? ¿No son una pareja hermosa? ^^ **

**Déjenme sus opiniones para el autor de esta maravillosa historia y para mi son un incentivo genial ;)**

**GRACIAS por sus favoritos, alertas**

**Nos leemos la próxima**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	7. Una parte del Para Siempre

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco es de Rodrigo Reis, solo me adjudico la traducción**

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - Una parte del 'Para Siempre'.**

El sol ardía en su pálida piel, el cielo despejado se reflejaba en las ondas del mar y no conseguía desviar mi mirada de su figura tendida sobre la silla de playa. Su bikini estaba oculto por una salida de playa que envolvía su cuerpo pequeño. No existía visión más maravillosa que aquella.

Caminé en su dirección, sentía cómo las gotas se deslizaban de mi cabello por mi cuerpo. Una luz quemaba mi piel cuando caminaba en su dirección. Sus lentes oscuros escondían sus intensos ojos verdes, y aquello me frustró cuando estuve frente a ella. Estaba seguro que por una vez más podía ver a aquel mar.

—Así es muy difícil tomar el sol, Jasper.

— ¿En serio? —pregunté, mientras mis labios se torcían en una sonrisa canalla.

Bajó sus lentes por su nariz, encarándome.

— ¿Qué estás pensando hacer? —preguntó con desconfianza.

— ¿Yo? —Envolví sus piernas, apoderándome de ellas—.Nada.

—Jasper Ha… —no pudo continuar diciendo nada.

Coloqué mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, encima de su cadera, mi cabello chocó con su cara. Gritaba mientras sus pequeños puños acariciaban mi pecho. ¿Ella me estaba golpeando, en verdad? ¡No parecía! Sus labios y mi cara estaban muy cerca como para permitirme pensar en otra cosa que no fuera un beso suyo. Y eso fue lo que hice.

Alice se removió un poco. Su piel ardía por el sol mientras la mía estaba helada debido al agua. Cuando sentí que su cuerpo se relajaba debajo del mío, apreté su cintura y me coloqué de lado, atrayéndola hacia mí.

Caímos en la suave arena. Su cuerpo pequeño sobre mi piel y sus piernas enroscadas en las mías. Su boca nuevamente muy cerca como para permitirme tener un pensamiento lógico. Su dulce aliento se mezclaba con el mío mientras respiraba agitadamente. Se acercó a mi rostro, amenazándome con un beso. Miré a sus ojos y me incliné hasta quedar encima para disminuir nuestras distancias; en un segundo, desapareció de mis brazos. Abrí lentamente mis ojos para ver cómo Alice entraba en un colapso.

— ¡Jasper! —siseó—. ¡Me has dejado toda mojada! —cada palabra salía pausadamente de su boca.

Reí bajito y me apoyé en mi antebrazo, alzando una ceja y encarándola.

— ¡Vuelve aquí, Alice! —supliqué—. Aún no me has besado.

— ¡No! —habló, mientras cruzaba sus brazos en el pecho y giraba el rostro—. Si lo quisieras, Jasper… vendrías a dármelo —gritó, corriendo por la playa mientras se carcajeaba.

Reí para mí mismo. Sabía que con algunos pasos la alcanzaría, era tan bonito verla carcajearse, que permanecí sentado solo escuchándola; el sonido se escuchaba cada vez más lejos.

Con un impulso rápido, me coloqué de pie y salí corriendo detrás de ella; rápidamente le di alcance. Mientras corría le hacía cosquillas en los costados, aumentando sus carcajadas. Eso me dejó maravillado. Apreté su cintura, atrayéndola hacia mi cuerpo, jugando nuevamente en la arena, cayendo sobre ella esta vez.

— ¡No puedes huir de mí, pequeña!

— ¿Y quién dice que yo quiero? —preguntó, recuperando el aliento.

— ¡Esa fue buena! —dije, brincando mientras unía nuevamente nuestros labios…

… "¡La apariencia de un fin será apenas un nuevo comienzo!"…

* * *

**BR Ariana Mendoza**


	8. Bonus - Propuesta

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco es de Rodrigo Reis, solo me adjudico la traducción**

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

**Bonus – Propuesta.**

Llegó cansada del trabajo, podía oír sus pasos suaves sobre el piso de la sala rumbo a las escaleras. Sus pasos eran rítmicos y fácilmente en mi mente se recreaba la escena de su caminar. Su cuerpo pequeño en movimiento, paso por paso, mientras subía las escaleras.

Me distraje por un momento al imaginar su perfume invadiendo el cuarto, aún no era momento de encender la última vela antes de que abriera la puerta. Su cara de sorpresa al ver lo que preparé para aquella noche me llenó de alegría.

— ¿Qué…? —intentó pronunciar.

Mas ya era tarde para las palabras. Mis labios estaban contra los suyos y nada en este mundo parecía ser más importante. La música sonaba suave en el fondo, mientras acariciaba su nuca. Como lo imaginé, su perfume dulce y delicado llenaba mi cuerpo. Mis pulmones ansiaban más de aquel aroma embriagante, inhalando el aire de su cuello con urgencia.

Su suave boca acariciaba la mía, mientras la llevaba en mis brazos a la gran cama. Como quien coloca a un bebé dormido en su cuna, la acosté sobre las sábanas de manera imperceptible, me puse sobre su cuerpo delicado. Todo estaba planeado como una coreografía creada con mucho tiempo de anticipación y la ejecutábamos a la perfección.

Mis manos alcanzaron una flor de la cabecera de la cama y la deslicé por su piel, también tan aterciopelada, hasta la altura de su vientre. Lo que seguía, sería hecho con mis labios entreabiertos: con gran tortura la rocé con besos apasionados.

—Alice… —empecé, me faltaba el aliento.

Tres años pasaron desde la primera vez que mis ojos se posaron en ella; treinta y seis meses que su sonrisa infantil e ingenua espantaba cualquier cansancio o irritación después de un día de trabajo. Mil noventa y cinco días que su cuerpo pequeño cabía perfectamente en mis brazos. Y en cada minuto del día, mi corazón estaba ansioso por oír su voz delicada cerca de mi oído. Eso pasó por mi mente en aquel segundo que pronuncié su nombre, que corría fácilmente por mi garganta.

— ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? —pregunté, mirando fijamente a aquellas esmeraldas que brillaban especialmente para mí—. Por todo el amor que palpita en mi cuerpo, ¿aceptas ser mi mujer? —El anillo que antes estaba dentro de la rosa, ahora brincaba a mis dedos.

Los latidos que sentía dentro de mi pecho parecían expandirse por el cuarto a cada segundo que pasaba. Sus gestos se suavizaron.

Sonrió y aproximó su rostro al mío, su boca se unió con la mía después de echar algunas hebras de mi cabello hacia atrás, apartándolos de mis ojos que estaban fijos en los suyos.

—Acepto —pronunció—. ¡Con todo el amor que palpita dentro de mi cuerpo, seré tu mujer!

Nuevamente, mis labios envolvieron los de ella, sustituyendo a cualquier discurso que necesitara ser dicho.

Ahora seríamos ella y yo por toda la eternidad. Como si realmente fuese posible vivir un minuto más sin querer tener la certeza de que ella era _**mía.**_

**FIN.**

* * *

**BR Ariana Mendoza**

**Gracias Ari por ayudarme… Te Adoro princesa :3**

* * *

**Gracias Rodrigo Reis por permitirme traducir esta historia 3 fue un enorme placer hacerlo. MUITO OBRIGADA**

* * *

**Y bien, hasta aquí llego con esta mi primera traducción ¿Qué les pareció la historia? ¿Qué les pareció los capítulos, la pareja? **

**Fue un gusto traducirlo para ustedes y compartir este fic que apenas lo leí me enamoró ^^ **

**¿Quieren dejar algún comentario para el autor? Estoy segura le encantan sus opiniones :D **

**GRACIAS por sus favoritos, alertas, reviews y por leer**

**Hasta pronto**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


End file.
